Visions of the dead
by SSL4E
Summary: “sasuke … sakura can see the dead... Dead Uchiha s” ....Kakashi s words stopped him from walking away this time.
1. Dead Uchihas

Chapter 1: Dead Uchihas

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Creek_

Water drops slowly dropping on the kitchen's sink. Forming an eco each time a drop falls.

The night is so silent. The apartment is so silent.

_Silence_

_Steady Breathing. _

_The sound of a little girl crying, people crying, men and women. _

_Sniffing _

Sakura was pretending to be asleep while she was stiff and couldn't move. Sweat trailed her face as she was physically shaking.

Her eyes averted on her clock.

_**2:00 Pm**_

It always happens at this time. Her eyes bolt open at this time as she hears , feels and witness the same things over and over.

Why her? She had nothing to do with all of this. When will the sun rise?.

"_Hurry up and rise _

_I want this to end"_

Her arid throat screamed for the glass of water on her small table next to her bedside. She shakily reached for the glass of water. Finger tips touching the glass.

"_Help Us, Please...Stop him"_

Her hand quickly retreated, knocking off the glass of water on the wooden floor. A crashing sound was heard.

Heavy breathing seceded from her lungs as she was getting more terrified.

Sakura brought her hands and covered her ears and forcibly pressed on her ears. Tears fell from her eyes. As she said in trepidation

"_How can I? …. If he is not even here?"_

* * *

"sasuke!...what should I tell you to let you come back" Naruto shrieked as he tightly gripped his kunai.

Sasuke watched the scene unfold in front of him. Suigetsu and Karin were standing behind him looking at Naruto sarcastically .

"I guess this is worth a try , let me fight this junnjuriki on my own sasuke" Suigetsu held his sword , ready for a fight.

Karin adjusted her glasses as she brutally sneered "Heh,Like hell sasuke would come Bac-

"Ignore them, let's go" sasuke coldly said as he gave Naruto his back and walked back to the Forest.

Juugo complied and followed sasuke . as suigetsu was feeling disappointed for not having his battle. Karin grunted and followed but not before giving brutal looks to Naruto.

"sasuke" a lazy voice called him out . As if this person was not interested in the events at all .the green book that was glued to his face was now put aside. A sigh emerged from his covered mouth with a black mask .

"you might not believe this but….."

Sasuke was kept walking , not caring .

"this is not about you now only ….. it's also about sakura"

Sasuke was still walking . Her name meant nothing to him at all .

"_SASUKE_!" Naruto`s fists were tightly clutched .His eyes were extremely furious. he could feel his blood boiling from the inside . as he tried his best not to do anything rash .

"sasuke … sakura can see Dead Uchiha`s"

Kakashi`s words stopped him this time.

* * *

**A/N:Hello , another fic … Please do revi****ew**** … I was hoping to finish This is Life … But I am on a block for it … But please do review to my other fics if possible .. it really encourages me to write more… this is the epilogue so it's kind of short … please Review so I can continue …**

**Thank you very much**


	2. Convinced or Not

**A/N: Thank you so much for replying …. I really appreciate your reviews.. And as you can see I am writing again…. I couldn't honestly Believe That I`d written something this interesting … and I am afraid that I might ruin everything now … But I`ll try to do my best for you guys … Thank you again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Convinced or not.**

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke`s pressed feet shifted, pushing some sand away and sabotaging the straightened soil on the ground. Turning to avert his eyes on kakashi . A smirk crept on his face.

"Are you that desperate to get me back? hn . it's not a thing I expected from you kakashi".

Naruto`s fists tightened as he was fiercely looking at sasuke. That Bastard!. Cocky isn`t he.

"_SASUKE!...._If I have to take you by force _I WILL_ .Sakura-chan is suffering from something she shouldn't be involved with…I …. _I do not want to see my other teammate suffer_!".

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. he wanted to jump right now and smash sasuke`s face. It is true that it's something unbelievable. sakura had been suffering from her visions every night . She had told team 7 and her shishou Tsunade about this .Shaking visibly and crying her eyes out as she was telling them. If they didn't believe her, who would?.

"Juugo , suigetsu , Karin …. Let's go " sasuke commanded . suigetsu and Karin muttered a "yea" as they were moving along . While juugo kept his as fixated on Naruto for a while before making a move.

Panic washed over Naruto as he saw sasuke moving away . his hand uncontrollably reached his kunai and threw it at sasuke . As sasuke was dodging , Naruto charged at him erupting a battle cry. Naruto`s Punch went through sasuke`s face . His eyes widening … sasuke disappeared the moment his punch went through him .. what was happening? That bastard ran away. sasuke and his crew vanished in a blink .

Naruto stood still as he was shaking out of range . fixing his eyes on the spot where sasuke had just disappeared from.

"_sigh_.. Mission Failed . we`ll have to report back to godaime-sama ".

_**Silence …agony…sorrow **_

"ksuo…KSUO!" Naruto Yelled as he hit the tree close to him.

* * *

Tsunade slowly broke the hug with her apprentice and she looked at her with worry. Her eyes were dull, tired and black marks were traced under her beautiful emerald green eyes out of stress and tiredness.

"What did they ask for this time?"Tsunade asked .

Sakura closed her eyes slowly trying to wash away all the stress …. Finding it hard to speak about this matter out of fright.

She opened her mouth as her throat was hurting her . she hadn't spoken since last night.

"The same thing … they asked for him again … asking me to stop him…" her hands clutched as she was looking down at her skirt .

"sigh..Let's just hope kakashi and Naruto will bring him this time" Tsunade held sakura`s hand and smiled .

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed as she was gazing at her ceiling . The only time she gets to relax and sleep peacefully is the morning . when the sun rises her fears and anxiety goes away . But when the sun sets . she has to prepare for the worst . every single night . She didn't know how did this happen and why … she doesn't even remember the first time she started hearing and seeing things . it was unbelievable . The Uchiha`s are after her .asking her to stop sasuke . What did they want exactly?. What she presumed that they wanted her to stop sasuke from revenge . Maybe they are suffering because of what he`s doing . If only she had the power to stop him. She would. But as always . the rest of team 7 has to finish the job off with sasuke . she is not important to him at all . So why did the dead Uchiha`s come to her?. She didn't know.

Sakura`s Stomach growled. When was the last time she had eaten ?… she really can't remember. The fear is filling her head and body . Nurturing her body with the poison of horror.

* * *

"Dead uchiha`s??... your friends are that desperate sasuke? " Karin laughed as she was walking beside sasuke trying to get close to him .

Sasuke`s eyes were gazing at the road in front of them .They were getting near a small village. Hopefully , they would get to eat and rest for a bit before they continue their journey Back to Uchiha Madara`s Hideout . Sasuke needed to talk him about the capture of the eight-tails . He just wanted to get things over with . He wanted to avenge his family`s and more especially Itachi`s Death. It was all Konoha`s fault . If Naruto and Kakashi didn't think he was coming Back to konoha soon . And they are desperately trying to make up an excuse to get him back using sakura .Then they are wrong. He would pay Konoha a hellish Visit when the time comes. But for now he has to wait . Danzou and Konoha will feel his pain and will be the victims of vendetta this time.

The village they`ve entered was very small and crowded. Which was an advantage for them .They did not want to run into anyone they knew . As for Naruto and Kakashi . Karin would be able to handle this matter.

Sasuke stopped moving and looked at his team . all of them stopped and waited for orders .

"Suigetsu , gather some information about Danzou and ANBU from any of those shinobi`s roaming everywhere .I can tell this village is to careless . there are No guards and People are coming from every village around . There should be some people who would like to cooperate with you " sasuke said as he meant that suigetsu should resort to violence if no one wants to help.

"heh,right….I might as well check the swords they sell here " taking a sip of his water he left the crew.

"I would be going to gather more information too , sasuke" Juugo said to sasuke . A nod sent juugo off to do what he wanted .

Karin was left . she smiled and grabbed sasuke`s arm .

"while were together maybe we should—"

"You should check the chakra`s around here .. Anything is off … you immediately report back to me" .sasuke Brushed her off him as he moved away.

Karin pouted and crossed her arms. Moving with irritation.

* * *

Dead Uchiha`s? . What kind of a joke was this? He wouldn't believe this. Not if hell froze over. And on top of that. it had something to do with sakura?...why her? She was nothing but an annoying team mate.

_**Nothing else , Nothing More**_ .

"_you_"

An old lady with tattered clothes called him . He turned away and resumed walking away. He had no time for poor old people . He only had time for

_**revenge**_.

"The dead are after someone you know" Her quavered voice and words sunk into his ears . He couldn't move. What the hell was going on?....What did this old Lady just say?.

"Pink hair, emerald green orbs and a white soft skin … that's what they tell me … Haruno .. her name is Haruno sakura" The old lady spoke again and now sasuke was looking at her .

He looked around and saw a sign next to the old lady which says "_visionary_".

Sure he didn't believe in all of this. But things were starting to freak him out. Maybe this time he would believe.

"Tell me what you know" he demanded .Moving closer to the old lady.

* * *

**A/N: Alright … now we`re getting somewhere.. I hope you enjoyed reading … And I wanted to thank those who had reviewed . I hope I didn't ruin the events and the story and made you guys hate it … I am a beginner and I know I have flaws . Please continue to Review .The more you review The faster I update . Thank you all . Don't worry sasuke would see sakura soon ^_^.**

**I`m sleepy and I have University in the morning … so if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes .. please notify me .**


	3. Alteration

**A/N: it is really disappointing that I haven't gotten many reviews. although the story Alerts, Hits and Fav`s were a lot …. Please Do review if you like the story … it makes the author write better if you know. I kindly ask those who had faved the story or put an Alert to review. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3 :** **alteration.**

* * *

"young man , you know that girl …. They say you do" The old lady said . she grabbed her wooden cane and shakily stood up from her seat .

Sasuke scrutinized the old lady . No doubt she is telling the truth . otherwise why would she say the same thing that kakashi and Naruto said. sasuke took out a small bag filled with coins to give it to the old lady.

The old lady smiled and took the bag from his hands , Laughing mischievously .

"Intellectual, aren't you …I presume you believe me " .

"Just tell me what you know old lady" sasuke hissed impatiently . He seriously didn't have enough time .

"alright " the lady walked back to her seat and sat down . Putting her cane aside. she looked at sasuke , ready to tell him what she knows.

"They want to deliver a message to an Uchiha … saying that they need to tell him something … presumably, you're an Uchiha aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded slowly . A smile formed on the old lady`s wrinkly face.

"They have taken a liking to your friend Haruno sakura for some unknown reason …I believe they are using her to get to you …. They say that they want to tell you something really important ".

"If they are telling you all of this …. Cant they just tell you what is the important message ?" sasuke asked calmly .

"Oh no , I cannot possibly tell you the message … they have already chosen your friend for this job… they don't even tell me what it is …. Even if they did .. If I were to tell you … The dead would be very angry , Thinking that we didn't trust the chosen one to deliver the message properly is to think they have no good choice of messengers" the old lady laughed ..

"GRANDMA! There you are … who have you been Deceiving this time?!" A yell distracted sasuke`s attention away from the old lady.

"Kinoko?...what .. but I told you I never Lie about these things" The old lady yelled back .

Kinoko looked at the bag in the hands of her grandmother . she immediately grabbed the bag and offered it back to sasuke.

"I`m sorry young boy , you must be a traveler … you see my Grandmother here is senile … she says things which are not real" Kinoko turned to her mother and Yelled "AND EMBARRASSING!" . Sasuke looked at the woman who just came . her hands was still offering his money bag back.

"You can keep it" sasuke turned and left in a blink.

* * *

"so everyone done here ?" Suigetsu sighed .

"yeah , stop being a push over suigetsu" Karin hissed annoyingly .

"we`re all done , but sasuke isn't here… he said that we should gather here didn't he?" Juugo calmly said.

"That's strange , usually sasuke is the one who is done with everything first …. Something must`ve happened .. Karin!...Look for his Chakra" Suigetsu anxiously said .

The last part didn't come out well for Karin …. She was pissed at him .

"Hey! , Stop ordering me around …Did sasuke Put you in charge you jerk?" Karin yelled at him . she tried to kick him with her leg but he dodged quickly.

"Just look for him Karin , something might happen to sasuke if we don't hurry …." Juugo asked Karin kindly .

Karin sighed and formed the seal "Okay … I`ll do it".

_**Left **_

_**Not here**_

_**Right **_

_**Maybe the other way**_

_**Straight **_

_**Not here,hmmm .. that leaves the last location,.. he should be there .I've got you sasuke. **_

_**Back **_

_**NO WAY!**_

Karin Gasped and released her seal. Panic washed over her face. She looked at both suigetsu and Juugo.

"SASUKE IS GONE!"

* * *

Great ! .. Just great … Its last thing he would ever think to do … To see her again or talk to her .But now he has to . and as soon as possible. Sasuke`s velocity was even faster. He needed to see sakura now and talk to her . what is this all about he has to find out.

For the time being , suigetsu , Karin and Juugo Should handle themselves … if he takes them with him .. it would be a burden .. he didn't want to see his hometown or see even know about this.

Estimating the distance … it would take two days to reach konoha .But for his speed .. it would take less .

" _I have to speed up more "_ Sasuke thought and did so.

* * *

_**Midnight**_

Sakura`s eyes opened up … oh no , it's that time again. She gripped her blanket tightly and squeezed her eyes shut … doing what she does every time she blocked her hearing sense using her hands.

"_I don't want to see them "_

"_I don't want to hear them" _

Sakura screamed these words in her mind . The bed started to shake slightly .. as if someone was jumping on it…

"_It must be that little girl again…I just have to ignore this"_

The jumping suddenly stopped . sakura sighed from relief for a bit . she slightly opened her eyes to see the little girl sitting on her bed .. looking directly at her and smiling .

Sakura didn't out . she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't . she kept looking at the little girl.

The girl smiled saying .

"_I can feel an Uchiha coming" _

Sakura`s eyes widened .

"_it's time for you to stop him… an Uchiha is coming"_

Other voices kept talking .

Tears were already on sakura`s cheeks .

"_What?!!"_

* * *

**Next Day**

"That's what happened .. godaime .. we`re terribly sorry" Kakashi reported to tsunade .

"_sigh_…."tsunade covered her face with her hands "We need to act fast .. This can't keep going" .

Naruto looked at the floor in anguish .. he hadn't said a word . Tsunade noticed this and looked at him sadly.

"Naruto….Don't worry about this…soon we will catch him" Tsunade said trying t calm him down a bit .

"How can I not worry .. my friend… Sakura-chan is suffering .. and I _Can't do anything about it_"

Naruto walked away .

"where are you going?" Tsunade asked .

"Hinata`s .. I can't face sakura-chan now" He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke reached the gates of konoha … he could manage to mask his chakra . he hadn't trained with orochimaru these past three years and a half for nothing. Passing the gate would be nothing.

After passing the gate without being noticed. It was time for him to look for

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was looking at the kids who were paying outside from the window . she sat there resting her head on the window glass . She could see her face being slightly reflected . the sun was to bright today.

The sun was her friend but the moon became her enemy.

Smiling as she was looking at kids playing … she grabbed a tuft of her long pink hair and twirled it gently with her fragile fingers .

She looked back at her reflection on the window … how tired is she looking ?... Pale , dull and skinny .She can see that her face has gotten skinnier . Of course , she`s barley eating.

Her fingers reached her reflection on the window slowly .

She sighed looking at her sate …

" I want this to be over" She whispered .

She then held herself tightly as she started to cry … still looking at her reflection.

"I`m scared" more tears forced her eyes to close.

As she kept them closed .

A Familiar Chakra was unmasked in her room .

_**Nostalgic**_

She quivered and slowly opened her eyes and looked at the window reflection again.

"Sa….Sasuke-Kun" She whispered shakily .

* * *

**A/N: Review .. PLEASE I BEG YOU … Those who had faved the story and put it on Alert ..Please do review. The more reviews the quicker I update … I would stop writing for now waiting for reviews . THANK YOU FOR READING**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: First of all , I wanna Thank everyone for reading and reviewing . you really made me happy .. Thanks A lot . Second , I still hope for more reviews . Third and Last Please enjoy reading. Thank Very Much.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4:** **Reunion.**

* * *

"sa-sasuke-kun" Sakura turned her back to the window to look at him.

The situation was really awkward. Since when He hasn't seen her?. It sure was a long time .

He moved forward a bit .

"You don't look so surprised to see me here". He said , looking at her expecting an answer.

Sakura needed time to take all this in…Uchiha sasuke was standing in front of her . Naruto and Kakashi said that they were going on a mission to get him?.But he was standing in front of her.

Not that she wasn't expecting him. After all, the little girl who was jumping on her bed told her that an Uchiha is coming.

She fought the urge to keep quiet and finally ,words came out of her mouth.

"I..I`ve been told that an Uchiha is coming …. So I expected that it would be you" .

A questioning look formed on sasuke`s Face . Who had told her that he was coming?.is it possible that someone saw him coming in the village . No, It's not possible. He was sure that he masked his Chakra.

"You`ve been told by who sakura?" His tone indicated that he needed a firm quick answer.

"I -" She stopped here . Would sasuke believe her ? . He can't possibly believe her if she told him that she was told by The Dead .

Sakura Gulped as she was looking at him in scrutiny. Her green Orbs were Fixated on his Black onyx ones.

Sasuke opened his mouth again .

"By who sakura ?....Dead Uchiha`s" it wasn't a question . It was a statement that stated that he knew.

Sakura`s eyes widened as she heard him say this. How did he know?.

"What the hell is going on ? … I came here to confirm everything"

"How did you know?"

"And I have no time to waste here"

"How did you know sasuke-kun?"

"you`re not the one to ask questions " Sasuke sneered harshly .

_**So Cold and Harsh**_

"How did I know is not of your Business…All you Have to do is tell me what the hell is going on"

Sakura couldn't take the anger that was burning inside of her. How demanding is he?.How cold and Harsh?. She is not the old sakura he knew . The one who couldn't wait for a chance to tell him a thing or two.

She looked at him with an irritated look on her face.

"This attitude of yours won't let me spill a thing… I am not the old Sakura you knew" she exasperatingly said.

In a blink sasuke disappeared from his spot and sakura felt her Back being harshly hit on the window she was staring at a while ago.

A whimper escaped her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt sasuke`s Hand gripping her shoulders Tightly.

"Look at me" Sasuke hissed .

She didn't comply.

"I said Look at me" He hissed one more time and gripped her shoulders more tightly.

Her shoulders and back were hurting her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with furious eyes.

"What the hell is going on …. You are going to tell me, do you understand…I am Not the old sasuke you knew too sakura"

"What happened to you sasuke-kun?" sakura said with a pained expression on her face.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE`S GONE?" Suigetsu Yelled at Karin .

"I MEAN HE`S GONE , NOT HERE IN THE VILLAGE YOU IDIOT!" Karin Yelled back furiously.

"That's impossible … Why would sasuke leave us behind?" Juugo interrupted. Hoping that they won't fight .

But Juugo made things worse with his words .

Suigetsu looked at Karin in dubiety. And then his expression changed as if he realized something.

"What .. Why are you looking at me like That?" Karin crossed her arms and hissed .

Suigetsu sighed and relaxed.. He shook his head and then smirked.

"Look Karin ... you had us worried … I know this is one of your Want-to-be-alone-with-sasuke-Plots. Why don't you just give it up, you're wasting our time".

It was a second after suigetsu said this when he received a smack on his face .

"YOU BASTARD YOU THINK I`M BLUFFING"

"AREN`T I RIGHT KARIN?"

"You need to stop this now" Juugo tried to calm them down.

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Karin Yelled as she tried to kick Suigetsu but with no was dodging all of her hits.

"Look I've already learned all your moves and attitude and you can't lay a single hit on me" Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"Please Stop" Juugo pleaded as he was holding his head.

"YOU BASTARD..TAKE THIS" Karin Yelled as she threw a Kunai at Suigetsu.

"I SAID STOP" Juugo Screamed. The curse seal erupted as he was repeating the word "Kill".

Suigetsu and Karin Looked at him. And the people around started to run away.

"Oh,Shit … and sasuke isn't here now" Karin Panicked .

* * *

"You do realize that you're going to get caught sooner or later" Sakura said as she tried to push Sasuke away from her.

"Don't test my Patience "He hissed. Sasuke let her go and stepped back a little.

Sakura immediately sat herself on a chair .the whole world was going in circles. She felt dizzy. The hit he delivered was quite Painful, The events were quite Hard to comprehend and she really needed some time to breathe.

"If I tell you…" She gulped , looking down . She fought the urge to cry . Not in front of sasuke . She doesn't want to cry in front of him again.

Sakura clutched her skirt . Then she looked at him with desperate eyes .

"you`re going to have to help me with something too" Finally she said what she wanted to say.

Sasuke calmly looked at her emerald eyes. He swiftly grabbed his katana and directed it at her neck.

She flinched and tried to move her neck away . But The more she moves , the more he presses his katana to her neck.

"I told you , I don't have time for this" . Sasuke withdrew his katana Back . his attempt to scare her had worked .

Suddenly , The door opened .

They both looked to see who had entered.

"you`re not the only one who knows how to unmask Chakra ,Uchiha Sasuke"

This voice and this strictness. It was no other than-

"Shishou" Sakura called out for her master.

"No one threatens my apprentice and gets off without a fight" Tsunade stepped in the room.

* * *

**A/N: Heheh …. Busted Sasuke-kun .. what will tsunade do?...anyways .. sorry I took so long cause I had a block … And I don't feel that this chappie is that interesting , But Please do review, and I will Update Much Faster … Today is my birthday so your reviews would be presents. THANK YOU VERY MUCH and stay tuned for the next update.**


	5. Consent

**A/N: Thank everyone for reading and reviewing ... Thanks A lot . Second , more reviews Please :). Enjoy reading. Thank Very Much.**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5:** **Consent.**

* * *

"Uchiha sasuke , you`ve got some nerve to underestimate Konoha Ninjas" Tsunade smirked and approached sasuke .

"Hn, the fifth hokage . Try to train your shinobis more" Sasuke smirked back and then looked at sakura.

Sakura looked at him angrily and she clenched her fists on her side.

"WRONG THING TO SAY" Tsunade yelled. She ran closer to sasuke and punched his face, sending him to the wall in a flash.

Sakura looked at her apartment`s broken wall . this is going to cause sasuke a troublesome spine .and she`s going to have to talk to her shishou about her wall later .

Sasuke coughed , standing up . A crack sound was heard as he stood up. Damage was taken.

"_What the hell, I know that he could have dodged my attack easily. That bastard isn't willing to fight?" _Tsunade thought.

Sasuke looked at her with his sharingan activated . he was more than pissed . But he didn't want to attack.

"What's wrong uchiha?, pissing your pants?" Tsunade asked.

"It's not time for you to feel my wrath now" he hissed .He really wanted to fight . to let all his anger out on konoha . But it`s not the time now.

"your eyes says otherwise" tsunade yelled .

"As I said , it's not the time for this. and I didn't come here for you " sasuke stated . he walked to sakura again . But before approaching her . tsunade was in front of sakura .

She grabbed his collar tightly and looked at him with furious eyes.

"Whatever business you have with my apprentice, you're going to have to do the talking to me…Do you understand? And since you're not willing to fight. Then it's a wonderful opportunity for me to beat the hell out of you as a payback for what you`re doing to Naruto and sakura" Tsunade yelled , shaking him aggressively.

Sakura panicked . Tsunade was taking things far . Sasuke`s cool wont lost for long if tsunade keeps doing this. and if sasuke attacks . he will be troubled more . His current situation isn't good now. and sakura knew that tsunade`s blow to sasuke was hard enough to break metal.s asuke is definitely in disadvantage. Sakura smiled slightly in a calm matter.

"shisho ,…sasuke-kun , all we have to do is talk , so we can reach a resolution". Sakura tried to calm tsunade and sasuke down.

Tsunade was still looking at sasuke angrily and he was looking at her as if he isn't a bit interested or it was pissing tsunade more.

"Shishou … Please" Sakura pleaded.

"Tch" Tsunade let go."But you better get this in your thick skull ,Uchiha . I can kill you right here and now , do you understand" she pressed her finger on sasuke`s shoulder with more pressure enough to crack his shoulder`s bone slowly .

Sakura saw tsunades`s finger pointed on sasuke`s shoulder and she noticed slight green chakra on her finger. Tsunade really hates him .

Sasuke was calm on the outside, but in the inside was another `s finger was slowly breaking his shoulder. It was really painful.

Sasuke rose his hand and he pushed tsunade`s hand away harshly. He grabbed his katana and readied himself to attack. But sakura stood between them, her back to him . she was facing tsunade .

"Please shishou , let's just stop,….he knows shisho, He came now and we might get what we want" Sakura whispered with slight hope in her eyes. Hope that she`d finally get rid of all the problems.

Tsunade sighed and held sakura`s shoulders. She pushed sakura aside slowly and looked at sasuke again.

"I`m taking sakura with me to my office…I don't trust you with her. I think that we both want something from each other. It would be an equivalent trade. Follow us and keep masking your chakra. We don't want anyone to know about this" Tsunade said .

She grabbed sakura`s wrist and started leaving. sakura looked back at sasuke . He started moving and following them.

* * *

"what?...What have I done" Juugo looked at his hands .

"Don't worry about it , we`re still in one piece , aren't we?" suigetsu smirked .

Both he and Karin were severely damaged. And thankfully, People around the village weren't harmed. Juugo was so happy and glad that he didn't hurt a lot of people . he sighed in relief .

"you should thank Madara … he saved you and us " Karin sighed .

Juugo held his low and grabbed his head with his hands. Sighing again . when will he get rid of this cursed seal?.

"Anyways,…Madara asked about sasuke…. He set me and Karin on a mission to look for sasuke. As for you juugo , it's not appropriate to take you with us now . you might go on rampage again " suigetsu said.

Juugo looked around and realized that they are in the akatsuki hideout. He stayed silent for a moment and then nodded to suigestu in agreement .

"I`ll wait here ….I`ll leave sasuke to both of you then" juugo calmly replied .

"Okay , then … Karin let's go!" Suigetsu stood up to leave.

"WE`RE RECOVERING YOU BASTARD!!!" Karin Yelled .

* * *

"I want to know everything" Sasuke stated .

Sakura was standing beside tsunade who was sitting on her desk facing sasuke.

"and we want you to cooperate with us too , sasuke" Tsunade said , drinking some sake.

Sasuke gave them a nod which told them he is willing to cooperate and he is ready to know everything.

Sakura looked at sasuke and started telling him everthing.

"As I told you ,…They are asking me to stop you sasuke-kun ,….They keep asking every single night . I don't why they chose me but-".

"What do they want me to stop?" sasuke interrupted.

"I'm guessing.."Sakura looked at the ground "your vendetta"

Sasuke`s eyes widened. He has been spending the rest of his life to work hard as an avenger . They want him to stop?.How can he stop?.Revenge has become his whole life. He was doing all of this for them!..His mother , Father ,his whole clan and now…his brother .

"Are you sure , sakura?"

"What else could it be?"she asked looking at him with hurt eyes . To be honest, sakura wished from all her heart for it to be the reason .if he stops, then he`d stay here.

Sasuke clenched his fists on his sides. This can't be happening.

"now it's our turn to ask questions" tsunade said looking directly at sasuke.

He nodded slowly .

"First , how did you know and who told you?....I can't possibly believe that you took the words from Naruto and believed them"

Sasuke nodded again .

"There was an old lady .. she stopped me and told me everything"

"an Old lady??" both tsunade and sakura asked in confusion .

"A visionary" he replied .

"okay , fair enough….now comes the second thing we want you to do"Tsunade said while closing her eyes.

_This is going to be difficult. _tsunade thought.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked.

"Stop your revenge sasuke , …and stay here"

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading .. and Please do review .. so I can update . I want to thank those who reviewed before . ****Keep reviewing . Love ya all … I hope it was interesting enough . I suck at writing fight scenes , sorry . REVIEW AND THANK YOU **


	6. Exclusive

**A/N: I want to say that I am really disappointed for the amount of reviews that I have gotten .It has really made me procrastinate updating this fic a lot . Apparently as you can see I had taken a lot of time and I did not update . I am really sad that people put my fic on alert and fav it but they do not review. Again I will say this Please review and I will update. Because I reached a point to where I wanted to drop this story. My reviews were 39 and I waited for it to be at least 40 so I can start writing again . But it never happened ,It was just one review away that it would have got me to update faster. I am writing now to thank those who had reviewed in Chapter 5 and I want you to know that this chapter is dedicated for you guys, Special Thanks to:**

**Sakura2596**** : Love ya lots . **

**suka uchiha**** :Thank you for reviewing . I love you .**

**Spazz8884**** :Thank you for keeping me optimistic , and I`ll tell you , I love the way you review for some reason!. YOUR CAPS ROCK ! (lol)**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**** :First time to review , and I really thank you a lot .**

**Thanks a lot guys . and I really hope the rest would update. **

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 6:Exclusive.**

* * *

That didn't come out well. Tsunade was asking big!.He is planning on destroying konoha not stay with them.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed her sake .sakura was looking at the floor with perplexity.

_**Silence**_

Sasuke studied tsunade as she was calmly taking sips of her sake .his eyes then averted on sakura who was looking at the floor.

Sakura looked up to see his eyes on her . and for a moment sasuke has seen the desperateness and tiredness in sakura`s eyes. It was evident that sakura was really scared and was hoping for him to stay.

"_Don't say no" _hermind screamed .

Sasuke`s eyes were back to tsunade when she cleared her throat to get his attention .

"you said that you're willing to cooperate with us if we told you everything Uchiha " Tsunade leaned back on her chair and smirked.

"I want to know more about what my family wants" Sasuke stated calmly .

Sakura sighed in relief . she really thought he`d refuse .a feeling of relief , joy and happiness overwhelmed sakura . sasuke will stay . no more going to look for him on missions and more importantly Naruto would not have to suffer to carry along his promise of a life time with him now.

"But" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again.

The 'But' was going to lead to something unpleasant .sakura thought again. And she was absolutely right.

"I will stay until I get what I want" He calmly continued .

Tsunade was beyond pissed at what he said . He was literally using konoha and her apprentice for his needs and as soon as he gets what he wants he will Leave?!!.

Her hand hit the desk in front of her with force which threatened to break the wooden desk in half. She stood up and looked at sasuke with Furious eyes.

"You arrogant Bastard !...I will castrate you right here and now"

"Shishou ,…stop" Sakura stopped tsunade but kept her gaze fixated on sasuke.

She looked at him angrily and said "If he thinks that he can get what he wants and leaves after that. Then he sure is underestimating konoha`s shinobis a lot". Sakura ended her sentence with a smirk.

Tsunade understood where her apprentice was taking this and smirked looking at sasuke.

"Sasuke …you got me to the edge . but, sakura is right .if you can get what you want and then leave without anyone catching you in your attempt of leaving. I will simply forbid Naruto to go after you on missions to get you back . and you have my word on this".

Tsunade spoke with full confidence and her smirk on her perfect red lips were tempting sasuke to accept.

Smirking back . sasuke mockingly replied .

"you seem to be so confidant of your shinobis "

"And you seem to be so confident of yourself too , sasuke-kun…You left konoha for three years and a don't know how much _we`d improved_ " This time sakura spoke and looked directly at him.

For the past years he used to call her weak and left the village thinking that its weak and has no power . sakura would definitely lift her village`s reputation at any costs . And especially in front of Uchiha Sasuke. Because, There will be a day when he would regret leaving such a powerful village. and she had a feeling that this day would be coming soon.

Tsunade was so proud of her apprentice. she loved seeing sakura`s development in this way.

"Enough of sarcasm. What we have to do now is to declare that you came to the village willingly and you intend to live here. This will definitely result a trial and probably the decision of execution by the elders "

Sakura stiffened when her Shishou said the word 'execution '.on the other hand, sasuke looked completely unfazed . But he was definitely interested in the _elders_.

"I will give you my hand in the execution part .So you do not have to be very worried about this . And I am going to have to put you under probation" Tsunade sighed as she sat back at hear seat.

"We have a deal" Sasuke replied calmly.

"good, we will be declaring your arrival tomorrow morning . so for now , you will be staying in one the hokage`s tower rooms . That would be next to my room of course…I don't trust you yet"

Sasuke nodded slowly. And then tsunade`s eyes went serious .

"Any attempt that would sabotage our agreement. you will be dead in a minute" she hissed furiously .

"hn, That goes for you too" sasuke spoke back with no evident fear in him at all.

* * *

"Can you feel his Chakra anywhere here?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin shook her head with depression. Where was sasuke?.

"Why did we even come to this village again anyways?" she asked.

Suigetsu sighed and kept looking around.

"He might as well still be here…we shouldn't come back to madara without sasuke , Karin" suigetsu said as sweat formed on his forehead .

Karin shakily tried to form her chakra search seal again and said with a cracked voice.

"I….I know…I`ll do my best"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the bed and thinking everything through when he heard a light knock on the door .He slowly stood up and knowing who it was. The sent chakra flow from the person intensely to him. Was helping him to recognize who it was to get him to open the door.

He slowly twisted the door knob and nodded in acknowledgment.

Sakura looked at him as she slowly handed him a pair of pants and a shirt which were neatly folded.

Both of them did not speak to each other. But he accepted the cloths as he took them in one arm.

She then picked a small plastic bag which she had put on the floor a while ago to knock the door. And she also handed the bag to him. He took the bag and watched her turn and walk away.

He closed the door and sat on the bed again. Opening the plastic bag to find a plastic plate filled with onigiri rolls and lots of tomatoes on the sides. He really wasn't in the mood to eat at all. But he would never waste an opportunity to eat tomatoes for the world. Sasuke sighed and picked his chopsticks, broke them in half and picked a tomato to eat. While he was eating his eyes averted on the cloths he dropped on the bed. They lost the neat folded touch .and this had revealed to sasuke the Uchiha emblem at the back of the shirt. He slowly flipped the shirt to take a better look. And it hit him. Sakura has got him his father`s cloths.

* * *

"Naruto-kun,I made you some ramen to make you feel better" Hinata said as she put the tray on the small table in front of him .

She sat next to Naruto who was looking at Team 7`s Photo intensely and with eyes filled with sadness.

Hinata slowly grabbed his hand and gently took the picture from his grasp.

Naruto looked at her and smiled slowly . She smiled back as he kissed her forehead softly.

He slowly wrapped his arms around hinata and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I would do anything to get team 7 back together" He softly whispered.

Hinata tightened her grip as she hugged him back .She couldn't stand watching her fiancée Suffer more than this. She loved him a lot. She felt like she is the only one in this world who understands his pain. As she held him closer than she ever could and with a tear sliding down to her face. With a cracked voice she whispered.

"_I know" _

* * *

The next morning.. in konoha`s Daily morning news paper Which Tsunade Held within her hands _**."Breaking news:The Last survivor of the Uchiha Clan ,Uchiha Sasuke Comes back to konoha "**_.

"as requested Tsunade-sama ,The news papers are being distributed now and people are buying them …increasingly today" Shizune said as she approached tsunade who left the news paper on her office desk and went to look at the people from her window.

It was apparent that everyone was talking and the village seemed louder and more active than any other day.

Tsunade smirked and said.

"Now ,..What would Danzou do"

* * *

**A/N: Yes Hinata is Naruto`s fiancée!..maybe You`ll get to know how and why later !.. and the newspaper idea is kind of cool to me ,lol. Now,My aim for reviews is 55 . I will update faster . or I will definitely lose hope and take tooooooooo long to updatePlease do review .. I BEG YOU AGAIN .. especially those who had put the story on alert and fav. Please review..a word or two from you guys makes me really Happy. That's all I want for Christmas ****.Love ya lots . and special Thanks to all of the readers and the reviewers. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. volitions and arrangements

**A/N: (VERY IMPORTANT): Hello..there .. It`s been long since I have updated and I apologize for that… Lately I am on Authors block + I seriously have NO TIME AT ALL…University is being so engulfing. And you guys would not believe this… The chapter you are about to read now is actually been written while I was in class .. with the professor teaching… I sat at the back of the class and started typing with my I Pod Touch… anyway, I managed to have time to write during the class so please do enjoy reading. And I thank all who read and still reads this fic ,including the people who fav this story . But I`d appreciate if you guys review to let me what you think. Please do read the A/N at the end of the chappie as well.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND ENJOY!.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: volitions and arrangements.**

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Sasuke up from his deep sleep. He has always been a light sleeper. In fact. He hardly sleeps at all. Thinking about all the matters which happened to his clan and what he has done to itachi was something so difficult yet somehow his painful memories had become something so asset and valuable .but despite how much he hated those painful memories. Somehow they were precious to him.

Sasuke carefully twisted the door knob and opened the door to see shizune standing with tsunade's pink pig in hand.

"Sasuke-San, good morning".Sasuke gave her a nod as an acknowledgement for her greeting.

"tsunade-sama requested to see you right away. sakura is with her too".

"I'll be there" he replied nonchalantly and shut the door on shizune's face.

Sakura was standing beside tsunade as Sasuke came in.

His eyes fell on sakura .she looked at him and she felt her stomach forming knots inside. She did know that it was the feeling of her love to him .after all this time he still managed to make her feel that way.

Sasuke averted his eyes to tsunade .she looked at him amusingly and threw the news paper to him.

Catching it swiftly he looked at the headlines and grimaced. "When did I agree to this".

Tsunade smiled "it's part of our agreement. Plus, I have to do this in order to shut the stupid elders up. They`ll go complaining if I did not declare your arrival on time and they will suspect me helping you… don't expect impunity"

Sasuke glared at tsunade and threw the news paper back to her. She also caught it swiftly and put it on her desk.

"you know Uchiha ,your rudeness could get you killed by my ha-".tsunade was interrupted by the door opening furiously .all of them looked at the door and saw no one other than naruto standing with his hand still on the door knob being held tightly.

"what the heck is going on?!!" naruto yelled and he was eyeing Sasuke .

"I take it that you read the news paper" tsunade replied calmly.

sakura moved slowly and approached naruto who was breathing excessively .

"naruto , calm down . He came on his own will. I'll explain everything later" sakura said as she put her hand on naruto's shoulder for comfort. Naruto pushed her hand away slowly and he was still staring at Sasuke .He did not know what to feel … sure he wanted sasuke back for himself and especially for sakura . But it was shameful enough that he failed to bring him with his own hands when he promised sakura that he would. What the heck happened to his "Ninja way"… sasuke just ruined it.

"Was coming back again on a whim too sasuke?" Naruto gritted his teeth and glared .

"should you complain?... isn't that what you and sakura always wanted" sasuke replied.

This time Naruto did not reply. His whole body relaxed and his anger was slowly repressed. Guilt manifested and replaced his anger.

"I'm sorry sakura-chan,I didn't fulfill my promise to you .he came back on his own will."

sakura felt a pang in her heart when naruto was telling her this. He was burdened with that promise and he just apologized to her with such a sad and ashamed face.

"naruto "sakura grabbed his clutched Hand in to a fist gently and he looked at her in agony .

"no,sakura-chan, don't say anything…. this time I'm apologizing for both of us . You and myself for being so weak ".

Sasuke watched this scene unfold in front of him casually. But he did notice that the relationship between both his ex-teammates has developed to the better . He could feel that there is a spark between them as they both look and sound like they understand each other and feel each other's pain.

naruto turned his back to face the door and leave but he paused and looked back at Sasuke.

"welcome back,teme".

As naruto left . Somehow all of them knew that this phrase said to Sasuke did not carry the same hidden meaning Naruto used to always mean when he used to say it. It was not with happiness but with agony and remorse.

* * *

Danzou threw the newspaper on the floor and stood up . "you have done it …. tsunade-hime".

He stood up from his chair and grabbed his cane .walking away without paying any attention to his ANBU subordinates at all.

Sai was standing next to danzou but never followed him .

"It seems that you will no longer be needed in kakashi's team. For it is I know that tsunade -hime will do anything to keep him in here".

Sai was looking at the tossed newspaper on the floor. Scrutinizing what's written on the headlines. It seems that it is the time for him to leave team 7. He was just a replacement after all.

Smiling , he followed danzou .

* * *

sakura was still starring at the spot naruto left from.

"that naruto is hard to deal with I am sure that you are aware of this Sasuke . He is your teammate after all".

"Former teammate you mean" . Sasuke replied with a glare.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hurt eyes. How could he say that? Did they really mean nothing to him at all?. Was he really changed to that extent?.

sasuke looked at sakura and knew she had reacted to what he just said. She immediately looked away and turned to look at her master. It was too much to take for one day , she thought .

"now Sasuke, you will have to act as good as you possibly can. There will defiantly be a trial…. for this trial I will be doing all the arrangements in order to get you to stay here and earn the elders trust back as I told you before " tsunade said while crossing her fingers and looked directly at him. Giving her a nod she was content.

tsunade turned to look at sakura .

"sakura,....since Sasuke is here there must be some changes. Sasuke will be staying with you tonight" .

Sakura's eyes widened "shishou , I don't think that's such a good idea" .

Tsunade sighed and stood up from her chair. She put a hand on sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry; it will be for one night only. Don't you want to get rid of all of this?.Besides him staying with you will be the last thing the elders would think about. Now go both of you and stay in your apartment for the rest of the day."

sakura looked at the floor and sighed in agreement. Sasuke did not like how the things were turning .but he had to stay patient to get to what he wants.

He swiftly moved his hands and started forming some hand seals. Tsunade was immediately alerted as she pushed sakura at the back and stepped in front of Sasuke .

"What the heck you think you're doing?" she said in a warning tone.

After finishing the hand seals nothing happened at all. Sasuke looked at tsunade and explained. "I just did an invisibility jutsu ,you don't want anyone seeing me walking with her.

tsunade nodded and sent them both off. Sitting back on her chair .. she knew she had to prepare for the worst to come.

* * *

Walking down the streets of konoha along with the throng and the chattering was quite normal for sakura . she can see people talking to each other , gossiping and pointing fingers at the news papers. more people were also looking at her pointing and talking. saying something about "Team 7" or "he is a member of this girl`s team".

Sasuke was walking beside her and listening to all of this. He then looked at sakura who sighed and started walking a bit faster .He could tell that she was beyond relived that he cast invisibility Jutsu in order for people not to see him.

Sakura turned around the corridor and he followed her. They finally reached the apartment after taking some stairs up.

She opened the door and let him in. when sasuke entered, he noticed that the hole which was made during his fight with tsunade on the wall was fixed with brown wood . It did not match the white walls and it was still evident it was broken. But he could tell this fixation was temporary.

Sakura looked at him and then at the wall . hesitantly she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yamato-taicho … Tsunade-shishou asked our captain to fix it for me"

_**Silence**_

"You live alone" sasuke stated.

"yes…long after all of my visions started .. I did not want to bother my parents and brother. I didn't even tell them about all of this. I'm just glad they understood when I told them that I wanted to live alone"

"you're the same"

"wha?"

"you still talk too much" sasuke inquired.

Sakura was silenced with this. She slowly nodded and turned to give him her back.

"I`ll show you to the guests room" .

She led him and directed him to the bathroom and kitchen in case if he needed something to eat.

Sasuke thought she really needn't to show him where everything was. The apartment was really small . it only had two rooms , the guest`s and sakura`s .one small bathroom next to the kitchen with a cozy small living room.

* * *

"you feel anything, Karin?!" suigetsu asked worriedly.

Karin looked scruple as she shook her head.

"No use .. we have to move to the next village" Karin replied.

* * *

Night time has come and sasuke was in his room. Sitting while holding more of his father's cloths sakura had given him.

He really needed to talk to sakura about how and why was his father`s property were within her hands.

He slowly went out of the room and knocked the door on sakura`s door.

Sakura opened the door and asked if he needed something .

"I need to talk to you about my father`s cloths"

"What about them?"

"Where did you get them?"

"Where else .. the Uchiha compound "

Sasuke grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out of the room.  
"Sasuke -kun , you're hurting me" sakura tried to pull her hand .  
"You think that I would allow anyone to enter my compound" Sasuke glared .  
She looked at him warningly and then realized what he meant.

Of course he wouldn't want a stranger to go through his father`s belongings , let alone anything else. Who would??.

"Sasuke -kun, I'm sorry ... I just wanted to ........I'll never approach the Uchiha compound ever again"  
He didn't say anything back .he just let go of her wrist slowly and turned to go back to his room.  
Sakura gulped . He held her wrist and pulled her out of her room. But pulling her resulted closeness .  
She felt her heart beat faster and faster each minute. Sighing she stepped back to her room and grabbed the door knob to close the door.

Turning to see the window. Her body physically shook as she saw the sun setting. It's the time for her to experience what she always does. Breathing excessively, she tried to calm down as she put her hand on her chest.  
"c...calm down , it's not the first time. I'll do well tonight too"  
She told herself this as she hoped that this time everything would disappear .after all an Uchiha is brought just like the dead knocked the door again and she jumped.

"there's one more thing" Sasuke said behind the inwardly, she gathered herself and replied.

"y-yes,Sasuke-kun?"  
"tsunade told me that ANBU's will be around the village looking for me. In order to perfectly cover the fact that the hokage has helped , we will go there and tsunade will claim that she caught me. so I'll spend the next few days in prison until the trial ".  
Sasuke waited for a reply . But he did not hear it. usually she replies quickly.  
He turned to look at the clock hanged on the wall. it was 9 pm .  
"Is it time?" sakura heard his voice.  
_"Do you care?"_ sakura said to herself.  
Silence met Sasuke's question again.

she heard his footsteps .he was walking away. She was just too scared to say anything .sinking to the floor she covered her face with her hand and let silent tears trail her cheeks.

* * *

"god!,where are you Sasuke ?!!!" karin yelled in frustration .  
Suigetsu was thinking silently.  
Karin broke suigetsu's chain of thoughts and shoved him.  
"How can you be so freaking calm!!!" she shrieked.  
"Karin "  
"Sasuke!,we can't find him and you're calmly standing here thinking!"  
"Karin "  
"I can't believe you!...madara will kill us if we don't find out where he is"  
"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO M KARIN!!!" this time suigetsu is the one who snapped.  
"what?!!,this better be good"she warned.  
"I think he might be in konoha..." he scrupled .  
Karin laughed sarcastically and pushed her glasses  
"are you CRAZY!"  
suigetsu looked at her with a serious face.  
"think about it. sasuke's konoha friends came to get him back remember. They said something about his teammate who can see dead uchiha's…I know it's hard to believe , but I think Sasuke went to konoha to confirm this".  
Karin looked dazed for a moment .thinking about all of this. She bit her lower lip and looked at suigetsu.  
"Then we are heading to konoha "

* * *

The lights were closed .except for a little lamp on sakura's left night stand. Gulping as she closed her eyes tightly. she tried to sleep.

sakura felt a big thud .like something fell off from the roof on her bed.  
She felt a heavy ,extra weight next to her feet .  
"what was that?,what kind of game are they playing now?" she was talking to herself inwardly.  
She felt like it was was a person.  
Sakura started shaking when she felt that person shift and she felt that person's hand hold her leg.  
"no!!" she struggled but the grip grew tighter.  
The voices and cries began. They were calling for an Uchiha.  
"help us...."  
"Why won't you bring him"  
"tell him to stop, please"  
The person who was gripping on sakura's leg started to move and crept up to her.  
She took a look at his face which was so close to her.  
It was a couldn't see his eyes because they were gone. She could see two black holes on his face. Where are his eyes?!!!.  
Sakura started to breath fast and excessively .panic and fear controlled her whole body as she felt the man holding her body and pinning her . She felt her body being parasailed .she couldn't even move her fingers or toes.  
"g...get......o......" why was it so hard to talk?!.  
"Stop my brother" blood came out of the man's two wholes which were supposed to have eyes in.  
Sakura's panic grew bigger as she saw the blood drip down from his cheeks down to his chin to her cheeks.  
"n.....naruto...shi…shi..shou..hel.....help"  
Sakura did her best to fight the parlays in her body.  
"Stop him...will you stop him?"  
Her body was released from the paralys and she immediately fell off of her bed .still shaking ,she looked around her room to see some of the dead uchihas looking straight at her. In lead, was the man who held her on the bed.  
All of them were bleeding .  
Some with chopped legs on the floor and some with swords stuck into their stomachs and chests.  
"what do you want?" sakura yelled with panic intruding her voice.  
She shakily pointed on her bedroom door and yelled.  
"you're damn Uchiha is here!...just leave me alone"  
Sakura held her head and rested her back on her nightstand.  
"please,....just leave me alone" she whispered in a pleading way.  
They all vanished. except for the man who held her.  
She looked up to see him still there .  
She tried to stand up to run away.  
Getting up and still keeping her eyes fixated on him . She tried to reach for the door.  
"I'll be back" he said and vanished.  
She grabbed the door knob and opened the door quickly .  
Not knowing where her feet were taking her. She found herself in the kitchen. Just what she needed to calm down. A glass of water.  
She opened the sink and filled her glass.  
She realized that her hands were still shaking. The water was falling off the glass as she was shaking the glass as well.  
Taking a sip to wash away all the dryness out of her throat. she slid down to sit on the kitchen's floor.  
"sakura"  
She turned to see Sasuke standing.  
Sasuke saw her face filled with panic and fear. He also noticed that her body was shaking.  
"Something happened "he stated.  
She was still looking at him without saying anything. Sasuke approached her . she looked up with her head to look at his standing figure.

"did….did I wake you up?" that was the only thing that came through her mind to say to him.

"I heard noises … figured something happened" sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura nodded slightly and smiled while getting up. she put the glass on the kitchen`s table and turned to see face noticed that her shaking still did not it was wearing off.

"Nothing is changed…you're here … I thought that this is what they wanted…." sakura said in confusion.

"………"

Sakura averted her eyes to the clock and sighed. Looking back at him she opened her mouth to speak.

"You should go back to sleep….you will be having a rough day tomorrow with The ANBU and all……There are many things I would like to tell you about … but now isn't the time"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. He turned and went inside to the guest's room.

Sure sakura was afraid and was about to lose her mind from what's happening.

But she was happy that sasuke lifted a bit of her fear when he asked if she was okay. After all this time… sakura thought he doesn't care at all.

Somehow, with the way he questioned her if she was okay...She felt the waves of concern.

Smiling to herself, she decided not to sleep for tonight. And for the first time in a long time that she decided to prepare something for herself to eat.

"Thank you, sasuke-kun" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:a lot of people complained about my way of writing…I want to apologize and notify you that English isn't my first language so please do bare with me. If I find a way to improve I will definitely demonstrate this in writing. I`ll do my best. Please review so I can update faster. Thank you all … REVIEWWWW love ya**


End file.
